1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a compound in which a chain group having α-substituted acryloyloxy is substituted on a 1,4-phenylene ring, a composition containing the compound, a polymer of the compound and applications thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A polymer in which a molecular configuration is fixed is obtained by aligning the molecules of a polymerizable compound having a liquid crystallinity in a fixed direction and photopolymerizing it. It is known that such polymer has an optical anisotropy (see, e.g., JP H8-3111 A11996). The polymerizable compound having a liquid crystallinity includes, for example, the acrylates shown below (see, e.g., JP H7-17910 A/1995 and JP H7-316032 A11997). These acrylates have a high reactivity and provide polymers having a high transparency, but they are further required to be improved in characteristics such as a heat resistance and a mechanical strength.
